1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical communication, and more particularly to a modulation system and method for using three-dimensional (3D) Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) coded modulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical communication systems are rapidly developing to meet the ever increasing transmission capacity demands. Electrically time-division multiplexed (ETDM) transmitters and receivers operating at 100 Gb/s are becoming commercially available. Despite the cost, the major concerns at such high speed are the polarization mode dispersion (PMD), and the intrachannel nonlinearities. Consequently, approaches of achieving beyond 100-Gb/s transmission using commercially available components operating at lower speed are becoming increasingly important.